To melt and icy heart
by Angelic Scars the bloody angel
Summary: Jou is turned into a chibi! And Seto has to look after him, and they still need to finish their science project too. Will be SetoxJou, eventually. once Jou has returned to normal
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, first of all, you might want to know im rather insane and tend to have insane ideas. Thus, this fict was born. n.n This will be a SetoxJou fict...in the end, might take a while. But i hope you like the fict.**

**I realy should be working on my other ficts -- oh well, i promise to do more chapters soon. Please review!**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Jounouchi was not a morning person. He loathed them. Why get up so early when you could be curled up in bed nice and warm and comfy? Oh yeah...the dreaded 'S' word. School. Jou shuddered as he threw the blankets off him and glared at the sunlight now filtering through the curtains. It had been the stupid sunlight that had woken him. He grumbled as he stared at his alarm clock, he was up ten minutes earlier than he needed to be. Angrily he switched the alarm off and swung his body into the punishing chill of the early morning.

Oh well, at least he'd be early for school for a change. Jou gathered his uniform and dumped it onto the bed, he then headed for the bathroom taking the biggest fluffiest towel he could find with him.

He was still half asleep as he got to the bath room. He yawned as he fiddled about with the taps a bit, trying to get the temperature right for his shower. Once under the warm stream of water Jou let out a sigh of content and relaxed a bit, the hot water slowly waking him up, gently rubbing his tired muscles into awareness. He grabbed the shampoo bottle and began to massage the sweet smelling stuff into his hair. Gently combing his fingers through his hair to get rid of any tangles. After his hair was clean he began to scrub at his body, already feeling awake.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Seto Kaiba was already awake and ready by 5:30 am, he was now sitting at his desk looking over some paper work. He had always been an early riser, and even if he wanted to he could not sleep late. He would always wake at exactly 5 every morning alarm clock or not. He'd be awake so suddenly and completely it was as if he'd been awake all along.

Kaiba ran a ran through his hair and glared at the papers in front of him. He was bored out of his mind. Paper work was the dullest thing even invented, even duller than school. Hmmm...that reminded him. He had school today.

'Great i get to see more of Yuugi and the mutt and their little friend...joy.' Kaiba bang his head against the desk. He wasn't in the mood to face any of them this morning. He smiled though as he though off different ways he could annoy the mutt today. He so enjoyed getting the boy wound up. Watching as his face turned pink with anger and he beard his teeth, grounding them together, looking so much like a dog. And the way his eyes would flash. Yes, it was fun to annoy the mutt. Kaiba laughed and headed for the door, deciding to go to the kitchen to get breakfast. Mokuba would be up soon anyway.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jou was dried and dressed in record time. He ran a brush through his hair and let it dry into it usual messy state. He stared at himself in the mirror, pulling at his hair. It was getting long now. He frowned at his reflection debating weather he should get it cut or not. He sighed and left his hair alone heading to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

He tip toed quietly through the house, hoping not to wake his father. He was relived to find the man on the sofa passed out. Jou let out a sigh of relief and walked to the kitchen, not worrying now. Jou's father had drunken himself into another stupor and wouldn't be awake for ages. Not even an earthquake would wake him now.

Jou frowned as he made his breakfast. He wished his father wouldn't drink and gamble their money away. Jou wanted nothing more than to have a normal family. To have a father the way he was, to have his mother and sister back. But that could never happen. He set the bowl down a little harder on the table than necessary, causing the clanking sound to echo through the apartment.

Jou munched on his cereal angrily. Trying to ignore the happy memories that were suddenly attacking him. He closed his eyes tightly. Trying to stop the tears. He missed them so much. And even though he would never leave his father on his own, he longed to see the mother and sister he hadn't seen in ages.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"SETOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mokuba ran into the kitchen still wearing his pyjamas and glomped Seto tightly around the middle.

"You're going to have breakfast with me today!" Asked Mokuba incredulously. Kaiba normal spent the morning in his office, then went straight to school. He rarely had breakfast, saying he didn't have an appetite in the morning.

"Yes." Mokuba grinned and hugged Seto tighter, before letting him go and running to the table to sit. But it was worth it, to see Mokuba happy, or at least that what Seto thought.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jou slung his bag over his shoulder and walked out the door, heading for another fun filled day at school - insert sarcasm here - . Jou was about halfway to school when he ran into Yuugi.

"Hey Jou!" Yuugi said happily as he fell into step with Jou to keep up with him. Jou smiled at his short friend.

"Hey Yug'." The two friends began to chatter with each other as they walked to school.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Seto climbed into the limo after Mokuba, who was still bouncing around. In the car he chattered non stop to his brother until he was dropped off at school. Seto rolled his eyes. Maybe he shouldn't have let his brother have that second bowl of cereal.

Soon the school came into view and Seto had to get out of the nice comfy limo. The driver drove off and Seto walked up to the building. When he got to the class room he was both surprised an annoyed to see Yuugi and the mutt there already. He glared at them and took his seat, taking out his laptop and looking busy. Hoping that would shut them up.

"Hey Kaiba, have a good weekend?"

No such luck. The smaller friendly boy smiled a Kaiba. He never gave up. Always determined to be friends with him, even if Kaiba was an ass. Kaiba glared at him. He didn't need friends, and he certainly didn't need a shrimp and a mutt for a friend. So he ignored them. Ignoring the hurt look on Yuugi and the angry look on Jou.

"Hey bastard he asked you a question!" Jou was on his feet, fuming, hands clenched into first.

"Jou, calm down. Its ok..." Yuugi tried to pacify his friend but it didn't help.

"No it's not ok Yug' he being downright rude! You could at least answer him you heartless creep!" Kaiba shut his laptop with a snap and stood, taking a few step closer to the mutt. He towered over the blond, but Jou didn't back away, his anger mearly seemed to grow.

"Why should i listen to a worthless mutt like you." Kaiba sneered. Jou looked ready to explode but before he could lunge at Kaiba the teacher entered the room.

"If you two aren't in your seat in five seconds you'll both have detention." She said sternly. Jou stopped back to his chair and Kaiba glided back to his as if nothing had happened. Of course, Kaiba was in the seat right next to the mutt, which didn't help the mood of either boy.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The school day passed painfully slowly, with much glaring from Kaiba and Jou but no way to let out their frustration since the teacher were watching them like hawks. It was currently lunch time and Jou was surrounded by his friends, who were trying to calm the fiery blond down. Kaiba sat in the library, glad to get some peace and quiet. He had allot of papers to look over and sign.

He sighed as he thought of what had happened that morning. It was always the same. Yuugi would always try to talk to him, be friends, Jou always got mad when Kaiba didn't reply, and they would always fight. Although the teacher had wised up now and would often come to class early just to brake up their fights. It was getting rather annoying.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yuugi looked around everywhere for Kaiba, a small bottle clutched in his hand. He hopped this would work.

_Flashback _

_Yuugi sat with Yami frowning. Neither were watching the TV. Yuugi was lost in though and Yami just watched Yuugi. After a few silent moments had passed Yami could stand the silence no longer. _

_"Whats wrong?" _

_"Kaiba," Yuugi muttered, as if that explained everything. _

_"What has he done now?" _

_"Hmmm...oh nothing. He's just so...so stubborn! No matter how hard i try he just won't let us near him, and he needs friends, even if he doesn't admit it. I know he wants to have friends." _

_Yami shook his head. _

_"Kaiba is like a stubborn mule, you can't make him do anything he doesn't want to." _

_Yuugi's frowned deepened, and he suddenly looked very sad. _

_"Why do you care?" Yami asked, "after all he's done." _

_"Because he's still human somewhere. And you destroyed that evil part of his heart. Now he just really need friends. No one should be alone. I know he has Mokuba, but he can't rely and his brother forever." _

_Yami nodded then ruffled the smaller boys hair. _

_"I may have destroyed the evil part of his heart, but he's still Kaiba. It would take more than that to chance a person. You know what he went through with that man who adopted him. He finds it hard to trust people. There's not allot we can do." _

_Yuugi frowned. _

_"But I have an idea." Yami smile mischievously. Yuugi grinned gratefully. Maybe they could reach the cold CEO after all. _

_End Flashback _

Yami had given his the small bottle this morning. Telling him to give it to Kaiba, and pursued him to add it to his drink. Yuugi accepted the bottle, but now he wondered how the hell he was going to pursued the CEO to even take it, let alone drink any of it.

Yuugi found Kaiba in the library, thankfully the place was empty.

"Kaiba?" Kaiba didn't show any sign that he'd heard Yuugi. Yuugi drew closer. Swallowing nervously. This was going to be harder than he first thought.

"Kaiba?" he said again. Kaiba tensed, and seemed to consider weather he could ignore the boy. But he knew Yuugi would not give up.

"What?" He said coldly, hopping to scare the boy away. Yuugi set the bottle on the table in front of Kaiba, Kaiba stared at it. Confusion painted across his face.

"Add this to your coffee or tea, just a few drops, 3 or 4, its a herb, it'll help you relax." Yuugi lied, repeating the word Yami had taught him. Kaiba glared at the bottle.

"Why would i need that?" He asked icily.

"Well, you've been sorta' tense lately, and i thought...i'd help...just try it. It'll help. I promise its not poison." Yuugi gave his best 'trust me in cute' smile. Kaiba sighed and dropped the bottle into his bag, Yuugi winced, hopping the bottle wouldn't brake.

"I'll think about it." Kaiba said, stood, slung his bag over his shoulder and headed for the next lesson. Chemistry. Yuugi sighed, at least Kaiba had accepted the bottle. That was a start.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kaiba walked away still huffing slightly. What the hell was that little twerp playing at? Grumpily he took the bottle out of his bag and inspected it. The bottle was rather small, and held a small amount of green liquid. He gently shook the bottle from side to side, the liquid sloshed gently against the crystal like bottle. Opening the lid Kaiba bought the bottle near his nose and sniffed. A powerful, sweet smell overtook his seances. It was like being in a sweet shop. The brunette scrunched up his nose and replaced the cap. Dropping it again carelessly in his bag, he headed for the classroom.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chemistry was another class that annoyed Kaiba. Not only were Yuugi and Jou and their little friends in his class, but he already knew everything anyway and found himself rather bored in class often. The teacher had one of thoughs voices too, one that could induce an entire class into a zombified state with in ten minutes. It wasn't that her voice was dull or monotone, rather her voice was too calm and soothing. Of course she was also a rather strict teacher which made everyone rather afraid of her. Which made for an amusing class and Kaiba watched people trying not to fall asleep and looking as if they were paying attention. Not an easy task.

Kaiba sat in his seat and watched as the rest of the class filed in. He watched as the mutt walked in, smiling and laughing with Yuugi. His brown eye bright with happiness. Kaiba stared for longer than necessary, although he didn't seem to notice, neither did anyone else. Or maybe they were just too scared to say anything. Whatever, Kaiba would never admit to staring at the mutt and his friends, the mutt was quite clearly standing in his line of vision on purpose and Kaiba wasn't going to change the wall he was staring at just for the mutt. Whatever gave you such an idea.

And yet, the small gang of ever happy people always seemed to get in his line fo vision. He was sure they did it on purpose.

"Settle down," the teacher voice carried over the class, like a soft fluffy blanket, lulling everyone into a state of sleepiness.

"Today we will be starting on you're projects." Everyone sighed and grumbled loudly. This was never good. Kaiba glared at the teacher.

"You will be working in pairs," everyone suddenly started to glomp their best friend tightly. Jou shifted his chair closer to Yuugi, Kaiba just grunted and glared some more.

"Oh no," said the teacher, her eyes gleaming evilly, "i will be picking the pairs."

She suddenly dropped a bag on the table and took out of it...a hat! Filled with pieces of paper. She smiled and everyone else suddenly looked rather scared.

"All of your names are written on a piece of paper in this hat. I will select pairs at random. So...without further ado," she pick a piece of paper from the hat with a great flourish.

"Moutou Yuugi..." she picked up another piece of paper, "Mazaki Anzu."

Anzu smile and Yuugi let out a little sigh. Jou looked slightly worried. The teacher went on picking pairs, Honda soon got paired with another member of their class and Jou look thoroughly angry. Now he wasn't with any of his friends. He frowned. He didn't get along with allot of people in school, mainly because he and Honda used to be the school bullies. But that was in the past now.

'Maybe this was karma,' he thought to himself, 'i'll probably get stuck with someone really awful...'

"Jounouchi Katsuya."

'like Kaiba'

"Kaiba Seto."

'I WAS KIDDING I TAKE IT BACK!' Jou's mind screamed as he jumped to his feet.

"WHAT!" said two voices simultaneously. Kaiba had also raised from his seat, frowning angrily. The teacher looked at the pieces of paper in her hand for a second, as if to make sure she had said the right thing. She then smiled at the two boys.

"Try not to kill each other." She said before she continued to partner everyone up.

Jou and Kaiba were left to gape at her incredulously.

Every student had been paired up before either boy moved.

"I cannot be paired with him!"

"I will not be paired with him."

"Completely irresponsible..."

"Stuck up bastard..."

"Annoying..."

"Lazy..."

Realising they were both shouting at the same time they both turned to glare daggers at each other, if looks could kill it was hard to tell who would have died first.

The teacher didn't look phased at all, in fact she smiled at both of them.

"When your finished you're little glaring match, heres you assignment." She set a sheet of paper down on each boys desk.

"Select a question on this sheet and answer it. Simple. Remember you must work together. I would hate to fail the both of you."

Jou and Kaiba turned their attention back to the teacher, gulping slightly. Neither wanted to fail, Kaiba because of his pride, and Jou because he simply didn't want to fail again.

They both looked at the sheet of paper, reading the question available. There were five to choose from. Both dealing with different aspects of the work they'd been doing.

"We'll do this one!" Jou and Kaiba said at the same time. Both pointing at different questions.

"No this one!" They said. Glaring at each other. All the other student were currently talking on how best to answer the question. The teacher rolled her eyes.

"I hope i don't have to give you two detention." The two stared at the teacher, stared at each other, then at the teacher again. She raised an eyebrow. The two boys then sighed angrily and sat down.

"Rock, paper scissors."

"What?" Kaiba asked. The mutt said stupid things sometimes, but this was by far the weirdest.

"Rock paper scissors, winner get to pick the projects question we answer."

"That the stupidest idea I've ever heard!" The blue eyes teen crossed his arms stubbornly.

"You got a better idea moneybags?"

"Yes, we do the question i want to do without resulting to childish games."

"As if. Hey Kaiba, scared you're gonna loose." Jou taunted the CEO. Kaiba clenched his teeth angrily.

"As if! Fine." Kaiba hid his hand behind his back and Jou did the same.

"1...2...3!" Kaiba choose scissors, Jou rock.

"Ha i win!" Jou began to do a little victory dance.

"Best out of three!" Kaiba growled out. It was just luck, Kaiba would surely win next time.

By the end of class Jou had won, winning 35 games out of 50. Kaiba was still insisting that Jou had cheated somehow, but after a stern look from their teacher he agreed to let Jou pick the question, if only to shut him up.

The project, the teacher explained, would be done over the summer. Many had complained about this, loudly. But the teacher had mearly smiled, explained that they would be having her as their Chemistry teacher again next year, so they may as well go over last years work in the summer. Everyone just slumped onto their desks looking as if christmas had been cancelled. All except Kaiba who simply looked really ticked off.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

There was one week left in school, and it would take more than that to complete the project, worst luck. Around the arguing and the glaring contests, Kaiba and Jou had managed to agree a time to meet and do their homework. Jou would go over to the Kaiba mansion at 4 P.M on saturday, where they could make a start on the project. Jou had agreed grudgingly, it wasn't that he wanted to do the work at his house, no, it was that he didn't want to go to Kaiba's place at all.

Yuugi had grinned sympathetically at him, but had said it might be a good opportunity to make friends with the CEO. Jou had snorted in disbelief at this. It wasn't that he didn't want to make friends with Kaiba. No he didn't mind at all, he knew Kaiba had had a tough time with that Gozaburo guy. It was just Kaiba was an arrogant prick who could see when someone just wanted to help him. Honestly, Yuugi was like a saint when it came to Kaiba. Jou shook his head as he walked.

'Why am i thinking of Kaiba of all people, oh honestly i'm sure that teacher did this on purpose.'

Jou opened the door to his apartment and slid in quietly, his father wasn't there, so that meant he was either out gambling or drinking. Neither one a preferred option.

Sighing Jou went to his room and dumped his bag. He took out his work and set it out onto his desk. He always tried to do his homework as soon as he got home, but he always got distracted, or simply couldn't be bothered to do it. He left his room and decided to watch the Tv while he had the chance.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kaiba stormed angrily into his office and threw his bag into a random corner. Landing in his chair with a loud thump, that caused the chair to creak alarmingly he switched on his computer and waited for it to load.

'Out of all the people in the class, why him?'

He glared at the monitor, as if it were somehow to blame.

"Onii-san, what's wrong."

Seto looked up to see Mokuba's head peeking around the door. Big eyes focus on his brother. Concern shining in them.

"Nothing Mokuba, nothing at all."

"Liar," Mokuba smiled as he walked into the room, stopping in front of the desk. He crossed his arms on the desk and rested his head on his arms.

"Tell me."

Seto rolled his eyes.

"Fine, i have to spent most of my summer with the mutt doing a stupid project for a stupid teacher."

Mokuba's reaction was not one Seto expected from a supportive little brother.

"Jou-kuns gonna be here! That's great, maybe you'll two finally make friends, and you can be friends with the others too Seto." Mokuba smiled as if he had just been told christmas was coming early. Seto frowned, looking as if christmas had been cancelled.

"And maybe you can finally tell him how you really feel." Mokuba said cryptically, grinning impishly before leaving the room.

"How i...really feel?...Mokuba, what the hell are you talking about," Seto suddenly realised Mokuba was no longer in the room, "Mokuba get back here, MOKUBA!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jou's father had come home, drunk, smelling of alcohol and had promptly collapsed onto the sofa. Jou glared at the man. There was a time when they had been a happy family. When his mother and sister had been there. His father had gotten drunk at times, and his mother had had enough of it and left. But after she left the drinking got worst and worst. Jou could have gone to live with his mother and sister, but he couldn't just leave his father alone. He had made his choice and he was going to stick to it. He threw a blanket over his fathers body, so he wouldn't get cold, and retreated to his room.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

The week passed too quickly for Jou and Kaiba liking, soon school had ended and the summer holidays were on them. Jou would rather be in school right now than standing in front of the Kaiba mansion.

"JOU-KUUUUUN!" Jou barley had time to turn and face the voice before he was tackle by a short, black haired thing. He only just managed to keep his balance and had to wrapped his arms tightly around the small person to stop them from falling over.

"Hi Mokuba," Jou smiled at the younger Kaiba. Mokuba was defiantly the kindest and warmest out of the two brothers. He had easily and willing made friends with the small gang. He smiled up at the tall blond.

"Seto's in the library, come on i'll show you." and before Jou could reply Mokuba had grabbed his hand and was dragging him through the door.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Seto sat in one of the big comfy chairs. The desk in front of him was covered in various chemicals and laboratory equipment. He was currently holding a bottle gently in his hands, holding it up to the light, eyes narrowed as he glared at it. IT was the bottle Yuugi had given him. He had found it again earlier today. Stuffed into a draw.

He wondered what it was, what it would do. He knew if that pharaoh had anything to do with it it was not good. Sighing angrily he set the bottle down on the desk next to the other bottles of chemicals.

The door was suddenly thrown open showing a grinning Mokuba and a dishevelled Jou, who looked as if he just been dragged through a bush backwards. In other words, he'd just been dragged through a huge mansion by a small hyper child.

"I'll leave you two to get on with it, try not to kill each other." Mokuba said cheerfully as he gave his brother a hug, he then hugged Jou.

"Thanks kid," Jou grinned. Mokuba left waving cheerfully at them. Kaiba glared at his little brother, whom he now knew was a demon in disguise.

"You better do your share of the work mutt, i'm not doing this project for you."

Jou growled.

"Shut up moneybags, im quite capable of doing this work. Im not a dumb as you think!"

Kaiba just raised and eyebrow and began to work without saying a word. Jou growled one more time before stomping over to the table to help.

After a few hours of mixing various chemicals and writing down the results Jou was bored, he was currently staring absent mindedly at a glass beaker in his hand that held a clear liquid.

"What now?" he asked. Kaiba pointed absent mindedly at the collection of bottles.

"Add a few drops of the green one, about 10 drops should do it."

Jou looked at the table and spotted two green bottles. He was about to ask which to use, but decided against it. Kaiba was currently absorbed in whatever he was doing and would probably blow up at Jou is he disturbed him again.

Jou grabbed the nearest bottle to him and uncapped it. He quickly added the few drops and began to swing the beaker gently, so the two substances would mix. A horrid sweet smell hit his nose and the mixture began to bubble alarmingly.

'I don't think that's supposed to happen.'

But before he could say anything there was an almighty bang that threw Jou of his feet and filled the room with a foul smelling smoke.

Kaiba had landed on the floor and was currently hiding under the desk, arm held over his mouth and nose trying to block out the smell.

"Mutt what have you done now!" he shouted angrily, eyes scanning the room for the blond boy. Through the smoke he could see a human shaped lump, laying sprawled on the floor, completely still. Kaiba swallowed, his heart quickening in fear.

"Mutt, hey mutt! ANSWER ME JOU!" Kaiba shouted as he crawled over to where Jou lay. He almost fainted as what he found. Amongst a pile of clothes, that were now too big for him lay Jou, Jou who's body was now much smaller than it should be, Jou who now looked about 5 years old.

'I knew that pharaoh was up to something.'

Gently Kaiba rolled the small body over so Jou was lying his back. It was defiantly Jou, the blond hair gave him away. And even though he was younger, his feature were still the same, just softer.

"Hey kid, wake up." he shook the boys shoulders gently. But received no reply. Kaiba checked the boy for injuries, his hand was cut rather badly, small shards of glass imbedded in the soft flesh. Kaiba's eyes widened. The beaker must have exploded in Jous hand. The child's hand was now bleeding. Not heavily, but still. It must have hurt allot. Gently scooping the boy up, who now only wore an oversized shirt, as his other clothes had simply fallen off him. Kaiba lay the boy down on the couch, and shouted at a maid who had just appeared to fetch a first aid kit.

The maid came back quickly, holding the green box, Mokuba close behind her.

"Onii-san! What did you do to Jou!" Mokuba looked horrified, mouth wide open in shock.

"I didn't do anything!" Kaiba said angrily. He took the tweezers out of the box and began to pull the shard of glass out of the boys small hand. Mokuba came and sat down next to his broth, face still pale, eyes wide with shock. After Seto had taken all the glass out of the boys hand and had cleaned the wound, he bandaged the small hand up.

"So what happened," Mokuba asked once he saw Seto had finished.

"I don't know, he was just mixing some chemicals, then...bang..." Seto's voice sounded small and incredulous as he stared at the now chibi Jou.

Mokuba walked over to the table and looked at the bottles. His eyes fell on a familiar looking one. One Yami had given him not long ago. Telling him to slip a few drops into Setos drink if the young Kaiba hadn't noticed a change in his brother after a week. The bottle was open and some of the contents were missing.

He picked the bottle up and handed it to Seto. Seto stared at it for a few moments, before his expression slowly became angrier and angrier.

"I knew it, i knew anything to do with Yuugi and the damn pharaoh was bad!" Kaiba was just about to continue his rant when a small sound and movement came from the couch. Both Kaiba brothers froze and watched as the small boy woke.

Honey brown eyes opened slowly, leaving no dough that this was indeed Jou. The small boy sat up and began to rub his eyes, only to gasp in pain when he found one of his hand bandaged and stinging. Tears began to well in his eyes as he looked around.

"Who are you, and where mommy and daddy?" he asked quietly, his words mumbled and jumbled like many small children's were. The two Kaiba brothers stared a little longer at the small boy before one of them spoke.

"I'm Kaiba Seto, this is my brother Kaiba Mokuba. You're in our house."

"I want mommy, my hand hwts." the small boy sniffed, cradling his bandaged hand close to his body. Seto sighed before sitting down next to the small boy and pulling him into a hug. Mokuba gasped quietly, not used to seeing his brother nice to anyone except him. Although Jou was currently looking very cute and vulnerable, how could anyone not try and comfort the boy.

The blond child snuggled closer to the warmth of the tall blue eyed man.

"You're mom and dad are...away. I'm gonna be looking after you or a bit." Jou sniffed.

"Why?" Kaiba glared at the boy, he should have known this was coming.

"They're...going somewhere, holidays. You couldn't go...you were...sick, yeah sick. Your parent wanted to stay with you, but that would mean giving up their holiday, i couldn't let them do that, so i offered to look after you." Kaiba smiled, congratulating himself on coming up with a lie so quickly.

"So are you gonna be a good boy, Jou?" Kaiba asked, smiling, what he hopped, was in a kind way to the boy. The blond haired kid glared at him.

"Katsuya." he said angrily. Seto stared at the boy.

"Huh?"

"Ka-tsu-Yaaaaaaaaa!" the boy said.

"Fine Fine, Katsuya." the blond smile before throwing his small body at Seto and hugging him. Seto stared in alarm at the small boy. Mokuba laughed.

"My hand still hwrt tho'." the small boy said quietly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Okthats it for chapter one. I hope you liked it, chibi Jou is just the cutest. (Glomps hima nd ruffles his hair) KAWAII! **

**(cough) anyway, i hope you like this story so far. Im sorry for any typos, mistakes, spelling etc, i dont have a spell checker, well i have one on AOL but it's not very good. Well please comment so i know what you think and if i should contiune. Please (puppy eyes) this fict will get better...it probably wont be very long either. But hopefully it will be the cutset thing ever! And it will make a change from the angst fest my ficts have turned into.**


	2. Chapter 2

WAIII! I got 5 reviews! 5! (bounces around the room in joy)

First id like to thank those who reviewed, FireieGurl, Thunderstorm101, Yume Ishimaru, someone, Magicians of the Yami. THANK YOU! (gives cookies)

Ok in this chapter, more kawaiiness to rot your teeth, i think the angst fairy had left me and the fluff fairy joined

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Seto stared down at the blond limpet clinging to him, eye brows raised, looking utterly clueless Mokuba was giggling silently. Finaly Katsuya decided he had squeezed Seto enough and let go, much to the CEO's relief. The blond toddler was now studying Seto with a questioning expression, head cocked to one side, looking even more like a puppy than usual.

"You'r a stranger!" the small boy said pointing an accusing finger at Seto. Seto just marvelled at the child's sudden 180. Katsuya just frowned at him.

"Mom dold me, never to dalk to strangers. Why would she weave me wid one?" (AN: ARGH! I cant type child speak its hard)

Seto just glared at the boy.

"Just accept it brat!" Kaiba said, sounding utterly annoyed. Jou's mouth fell open with shock before he started screaming.

"HELP HELP! IM BEIN KID NAPPED!" Seto jumpped a mile and Mokuba glared at his brother. The younger Kaiba sat down next to the screaming child and gently set a hand on his shoulder.

"You're not being kid napped, Katsu-kun, you just haven't met us in a while. We've been away for a while see. Last time we met you were only a baby so you don't remember us. But i promise you're not being kidnapped." Mokuba smile reassuringly at the sniffling child.

"Weally?"

Mokuba nodded. Jou sniffed again and wiped his nose with the sleeve of his overly long T-Shirt.

"Why are my clothes gone big?" he asked, pointing to the T-Shirt he wore. It was so big on him it bearly managed to stay on his small shoulders. Mokuba just sweat dropped and Seto glared even more.

'He asks to many questions.'

"We'll get you some clothes now ok." Mokuba said as he took the small boys un bandaged hand and gently tugged him to his feet. Katsuya followed meekly. Thankfully not questioning anything else.

Seto followed, curious as to wear Mokuba was going to find clothes to fit Katsuya. Mokuba may be small, but even his clothes would still be too bit for the now tiny blond.

The child looked around at the hallways in awe as he was lead through them, many time he almost tripped as he turned his head to look behind him at something, while at the same time walking forward. After a few second Seto felt a small bandaged hand slip into his own. Seto glared down at the child only to be met with a sweet, brilliant smile.

Seto just directed his glared forward to the empty corridor.

Now the room they had been in was on the second floor, and Mokuba's destination was on the third. After passing many a hallway, door and stair cases, that cause the small childs head to spin at the sheer size of the place they arrived at Mokuba's room.

Katsuya let go of the Kaiba brothers hands and ran to the big bed. Jumpping on it with a delighted squeal. Kaiba frowned, but Mokuba just smiled and laughed. Seto was just about to shout at the boy for jumping on the bed, but seeing the delighted smile of joy, he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

Mokuba went to his closet and Seto sat on the bed. Catching Katsuya mid jump, and sitting him down beside him. Katsuya pouted and crossed his arms, but remained seated.

Mokuba was currently throwing random items of clothing over his shoulders, muttering words like, 'too big' and 'wrong colour'. Finally Mokuba found a t-shirt that had shrunk in the wash that had been hidden long ago and a pair of old jeans that could easily be rolled up if they were too long. He also found the boy clean underwear and a pair of shoes, that would be a little too big for him, but at least he'd be able to walk around outside. Mokuba gave the clothes to Katsuya and the boy instantly began to change. Well, he tried anyway. He was currently having trouble with the T-shirt. Trying to put his head through the arm hole.

Seto sighed and took the T-Shirt off the struggling boy. Katsuya smile gratefully and stuck his arms up in the air. Seto easily slipped the T-Shirt on, each body part going through the right hole in the fabric.

After much fuss Katsuya was dressed. The clothes were a little baggy. While the shirt fitted fine, the jeans were loon long and too wide around the waist. They were currently being held up with a belt, the legs rolled up to accommodate for Katsuya's short legs.

"Come on kid, we're going to go visit someone." Seto said darkly, currently planning out the various nasty things he could do to Yami.

"Mokuba, are you coming?" Seto asked. Mokuba shook his head.

"I'm going over a friends house and im already late." Mokuba waved as he ran off. Seto glared. Katsuya looked up at him, already standing by the bedroom door, ready to leave.

Seto sighed and began to walk down the corridors. Again Katsuya grabbed his hand. The small child looked a bit overwhelmed at the mansion, as if he'd never seen anything like it. The childs pace was also rather slow. The shoes were a bit too big and cause his to trip a number of times.

Seto finally had enough of the slow pace and easily scooped the small child into his arms. Walking quickly down the corridor. Katsuya didn't seem to mind being carried. He snuggled up to Seto while still looking around at the various things they passed as the journeyed down the hallway.

Seto got i the limo and sat Katsuya in the seat next to him. He told his driver where to go and sat back o relax. Katsuya didn't seem to want Sato to relax though. He climbed over Seto, and landed in his lap. Seto was sitting by the window and should have expected this. The little boy now had his hands pressed against the glass as the watched the world go by. Seto shook his head. Why did bad things always happen to him.

"Ne, Se-to, where are we gowin?"

"To visit...a friend." Seto said. Trying to avoid looking into the big brown eyes. Katsuya just nodded his understanding and continued to watch the streets fly past the window.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They arrived at the game shop shortly after. Seto hoped Yugi and Yami were there. The shop was currently closed for the night. Seto wondered how much time had passed since the incident. Looking at his watch he found it to be 7 P.M already.

Kaiba knocked the door sharply with his knuckles and waited. And waited...and waited. He was just about to knock again when the door creaked open, and a spiky haired head popped out.

"Kaiba, what are you doing here?" Yugi asked, looking politely confused. Kaiba just picked up Katsuya and head the boy at Yugi's eye level.

"Recognise this?" he asked. Katsuya just cocked his head to one side again, studying Yugi, before smiling at him.

"J...Jou!" Yugi said, widened eyed. Then his eyes narrowed and he turned around quickly.

"YAMI!"

The pharaoh, who had been trying to sneak out of the room, froze.

Yugi, Yami and Seto each stared at each other. Seto and Yugi both looking angry, while Yami looked a bit worried and surprised that he had been caught trying to escape. Katsuya, who was still being held up by Seto wave at the teens.

"Hello!" He said cheerfully.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yugi was currently playing a board game with chibi Jou, well trying. Kaiba and Yami were in another room.

"What the hell happened to him? Is that what he damn thing was meant to do? Is that what would have happened to me!" Kaiba sounded furious.

"Well...yes that was supposed to happen. Just not to Jou." Kaiba growled.

"And what are you doing feeding that stuff to Jou anyway, it was only meant for you, made especially for you." Yami now looked angry.

"I didn't feed him that stuff, we were doing our project and he picked the wrong bottle up..." Kaiba went on the explain what happened.

"Hmmmm...so when the beaker shatter, the potion entered his blood stream and that's how it worked on him. Well i never expected that to happen."

Kaiba lunged at Yami, longing to hurt him. Yami easily side stepped, causing Seto to crash into the wall.

"Now if you had drunk the stuff like Yugi told you do, you would have returned to normal after a week or two. Jou on the other hand...i have no idea how long it will take for him to return to normal. It could be weeks...months...good think its the summer holidays, huh?" Yami said cheerfully. Kaiba growled again.

"Why would you want to turn me into a chibi anyway?" Seto asked.

"To let you learn you could trust us. We would have looked after you, and when you returned to normal hopeful you would have calmed down a bit, and learned you can trust us. Yugi worries about you for some dumb reason." Yami said, sounding as if he couldn't believe it.

Seto's eyes widened. Although it was an odd way to go about it, it showed just how much the short boy wanted Kaiba's trust, to be his friend. Kaiba shook his head.

"Whatever, i'm leaving. he's your problem now." Kaiba stood and made to leave. But at that moment Katsuya came bouncing into the room.

"Come play a game with us, come on come on!" He shouted, tugging on the CEO's hand.

"I can't," he managed to tug his hand free from Katsuya's grasp, "i have to go." he walked off and Katsuya follwed, pouting.

Yugi went after Katsuya.

"Why don't you stay with us for a bit Katsuya-kun, Kaiba is a very busy man." Katsuya shook his head vigorously.

"If i stay here, mom might not know were to find me." he looked deadly serious and worried about this. Seto growled, wishing he had come up with a better lie.

"Ok," Yugi looked at Seto, "take care of him." Yugi said softly. His tone of voice telling Seto he would be in deep trouble if anything bad happened to the small boy. Kaiba just glared at Yugi and took the small boys hand in his own.

"Come on, we have to leave now." Katsuya followed, waving happily at Yami and Yugi.

"Think we can trust Kaiba?" Yami asked as the door closed. Yugi nodded.

"Kaiba maybe be a bastard, but he'd never hurt Jou. Especially a chibi Jou."Yami just shook his head at his trusting hikari.

"Whatever you say."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Katsuya had fallen asleep in the limo. Using Seto as a pillow. Not the Seto minded. The child was now quiet, which was a blessing. He watched the little boy sleeping. Thinking of the older Jou, wondering how long it would take for him to return to normal. If he would remember everything. Seto laughed quietly as he thought of what the mutts reaction would be.

They arrived at the mansion quickly. Katsuya was still asleep so Seto had to carry him again. Katsuya didn't even wake when Seto changed him into some old pyjamas of Mokuba. Deciding the best room for the boy would be the one next to his Seto gently tucked the small boy into bed.

"Good night, " he whispered quietly as he shut the door. In his room he opened the secret door that connected the two rooms. He left it open a little, enough so if the boy woke up in the night, from a nightmare, he could easily see the door.

Seto remember when Mokuba was little, his younger brother had nightmares now and then, and often he would come crying to Seto. It was just luck that these two rooms were connected.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The small boys dreams were peaceful at first, filled with sweets and toys and whatever else small children dreamed about. But suddenly everything changed. It went dark, very dark. Katsuya shivered, this was diffrent than other dreams. This felt real. He sat down and hugged himself into a tight a ball as possible.

"Where am i?" he whispered quietly to the darkness.

"That's what i'd like to know," a familiar voice said. The small child jumped and looked to his right, where and older version of himself sat.

"Who...who are yo?" the older boy smiled.

"I'm you, you're me." the small boy looked confused and the older one ruffled the child's hair.

"It's ok, don't worry, nothing will hurt you here." Katsuya just hugged his small frame tighter.

"I don't like it here." he whispered. Jou looked at the child version of himself with pity.

"I'm sorry kid. But you'll wake up soon. So don't worry."

This didn't seem to comfort the boy. Although he knew he could trust the older blond. The dark place scared him. He shivered slightly.

"I want Se-to, where is he," the older Jou raised an eye brow at this but said nothing. Katsuya began to cry, silver tears falling down his face.

"I don't like it here!" he wailed miserably. Crying into his knees. Jou tried to hug the boy, but as he reached out, the small child had already vanished.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Katsuya woke up, tears still running down his face. He wiped them away but found he was still shaking slightly. Everything was strange to him, this wasn't his room. Although he knew he was in Seto's home, he didn't know where to find the teen. He began to cry again, feeling utterly lost, when he saw a sliver of light. Still sniffing he got out of the bed and headed for the door that Seto had left open earlier.

Seto had gone to bed early, but had stayed up to read. of course, he had fallen asleep reading, leaving the lamp on, and giving Katsuya his guiding light.

Walking through the door way Katsuya found himself in another bed room. He looked around the strange room for a second, confused. Expecting to see his parents room. Then he remembered where he was. Looking over at the bed he saw the brown haired teen he was looking after him. He smiled and ran over to the bed. He trusted the teen, even though he acted cold and mean, the child knew he wasn't like that deep down.

Seto was asleep and the blond didn't want to wake him. The boy was still sleepy and he didn't want to go back to his bed. Alone. So he climbed into the big bed were is sleeping baby-sitter lay. He always did this with his parent so could see nothing wrong with climbing into the CEO's bed.

He curled up to the teen he trusted and instantly fell asleep.

Seto wake as he felt the bed move, looking down he saw Katsuya cuddling up close to him, his pale cheeks wet with tears.

'He must have had a nightmare.' Seto thought. Yawning again, Seto tucked the blankets around the small child and switched off the lamp, plunging the room into darkness.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Seto awoke to someone poking him and calling his name.

"Se-to...Se-to...im hungwry. Se-to...wake up!" Seto groaned sleepily and looked at the clock on his bedside table. 6 A.M. He groaned again. He forgot the joys of having a toddler around. They always woke you up and inhuman hours no matter what day it was.

""I'm hugwry," Katsuya said again. Seto nodded, to show he was listening and dragged himself out of bed.

"Come on then." he said, yawing. Katsuya smiled and followed Seto to the kitchen.

"So what do you want to eat kid?" Katsuya shrugged. Seto sighed and poured the child a bowl of Mokubas favourite cereal. Katsuya smiled gratefully and began to eat. Wincing every now and then, using a spoon while your hand was bandaged and sore was not easy.

After the boy had winced in pain for the tenth time Seto took the spoon off him and began to examine the small boys hand.

When Seto unwrapped the bandages he found the wound hadn't worsened or gotten much better. It wasn't bleeding anymore, which was good.

"Maybe we should take you to see the doctor," Seto mumbled to himself. He missed the look of fear on Katsuya's face. The boy tugged his hand back and hugged it to his chest.

"No, no im fine. Weally. It don't hwrt." Seto just raised an eyebrow.

"We have to take you to the doctor, just in case the wounds infected. It will hurt more if you don't go."

The boy shook his head.

"Don't wanna go." Seto sighed , "don't like needles." the blond said so quietly Seto only just caught the words.

"I'll be with you." He smiled reassuringly at the blond. Or at least he tried too. Smiling wasn't something that came naturally to him. The blond child still didn't look convinced.

"Ok, how's this. If you go to the doctors, and behave. After, we'll go for ice cream. Would you like that?"

The blond chibi thought this over for a second, a small frown that looked more like a pout graced his features. Then, he slowly nodded.

"Ok." The blond boy then gave him a brilliant cute smile that would make any girl scream KAWAII! at the top of her lungs and even make mean biker dudes smile. Even Seto felt the corners of his lips twitch.

"Mornin'." Mokuba mumbled, walking into the kitchen rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and still clad in his pyjamas.

"MORNIN'." Katsuya shouted jumping from his chair and running to give the younger Kaiba a hug. Mokuba only just caught the blond bundle of energy. He gently patted the boys head.

"Mornin' Katsu-kun." Katsuya smiled up at Mokuba.

"Seto said he's taking us for ice-cream, are 'ew gonna come too?" Mokuba smiled.

"Really Onii-chan! Can we go to that new place, please please please!" Seto was now attacked with double puppy eyes, and it wasn't fair at all.

"Yes fine, ok now stop with the puppy eyes and eat your breakfast. Mokuba let out a whoop of joy and Katsuya began to run around the kitchen shouting. Seto sat at the counter and massaged his temples.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Katsuya was not a happy camper. Tears were welling up in his eyes and he was currently trying to tug his sore hand away from the big scary doctor. Seto was sitting next to Jou but it didn't help much, Mokuba sat on his chibi Jou's other side. The doctor examined the childs hand and was currently looking rather annoyed at the childs constant tugging. He longed to shout 'keep still' but the glare the older Kaiba kept shooting him held his tongue.

"It dosen't seem too bad, there's no glass in there anyway," he began to rub some cream into the cuts. This cause Katsuya to scream and let go of whatever was left of his will not to cry. Great big tears began to fall down his cheeks as the doctor bandaged the hand up again. He then gave the tub of cream to Seto.

"Rub this into his hand everyday and change the bandages at the same time," it should heal within a week or two and leave no scars." Seto nodded as he scooped a sobbing Katsuya into his arms.

No wonder the little boy didn't like going to the doctors, that guy was a real sour old bag.

"Katsu-kun,k its ok now, don't cry," Mokuba tried to comfort the chibi.

"We're going for ice-cream now, what flavours are you going to have?" This seemed to be the right topic, Katsuya sniffed one more time and began listing all his favourite flavours, with Mokuba commenting now and then.

Seto rolled his eye's and set Katsuya on the floor when he realised the child wasn't crying anymore, as soon as Katsuya was on his feet again he clutched Seto's hand with his unbandaged one and continued to talk animatedly to Mokuba.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The ice cream shop was quiet when they got there. Both Mokuba and Katsuya had decided they wanted the biggest ice cream they could get and were currently arguing about who could eat it the fastest. Seto rolled his eyes. No way were two children going to eat that much ice cream. Breakfast this morning had taught him it didn't take allot of sugar to make Katsuya hyper, and his brother often went nuts whenever he ate too much ice cream.

They managed to get a both to themselves. Kaiba ordered 3 sundaes and allowed Katsuya and Mokuba both to choose what flavours they wanted. Their ice cream arrive in record timing, crammed to the top. Both Mokuba and Katsuya yelled happily and dug into their ice cream with vigour. Seto meanwhile ate his with a quite dignity as he watched the two boys make pigs of themselves.

Katsuya was currently giggling and pointing at Mokuba who had somehow managed to get some of the whipped cream in his hair. Mokuba was glaring the offending piece of hair, angrily shouting at it fir stealing his ice cream. Katsuya wasn't in a neater stare, he had ic cream all over his mouth, and a big dollop of cream on his nose.

"Baka," Seto muttered as he used his finger to rub the cream off the childs nose and handed Mokuba a napkin with his other hand. Katsuya eye the ice cream greedily and instantly bit Seto finger taking the cream with it.

"What was that for!" Seto shouted nursing his sore finger and trying not to imagine the real Jou liking the cream off his finger.

'I will not have thoughts like that about the mutt.'

Katsuya just smiled.

"You can't steal any of my ice cream!" he said happily as he continued to eat. Seto just rolled his eyes, still thinking that was not a good enough reason to bite his finger, and still trying to get rid of the image of the real Katsuya doing that to him, only much more gently, and slowly.

This was not a good day for the CEO.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Next Seto was dragged to the mall, Mokuba had insisted that they buy a whole new wardrobe for Katsuya since they could rely on Mokuba's old clothes. SEto had agreed and Katsuya was just happy to be outside. He was currently sitting on Seto shoulders. Giggling and shouting 'hello' at random people.

Mokuba had ran off the the game shop, where he had met his friends and had gone off with them. So now Seto was left with a toddler...all on his own, this was not good. Especially when the toddler in question was Katsuya and had a tendency to get extremely hyper, extremely quickly.

Seto manage to find a child's clothes shop easily and went in, suddenly feeling very embarrassed, the shop was full of women and their children, not a single man was in sight, all probably too wise to go shopping with their wives and children. Seto sighed. He could really do without this.

He plucked Katsuya from his shoulders and put the boy on the floor.

"Awwww, i was having fun sitting up there, the view is so cool!" the little boy shoutted. Seto rolled his eyes.

"Just go look for something you'd like to wear." Katsuya smiled and ran off. All children love to explore shops. Especially shops made just for them.

Seto began to look through the various clothes, he suddenly realise he didn't have a clue what size Katsuya was. He shook his head angrily and took a wild guess, grabbing a pair of jeans that would look like they fitted. While Seto was looking for clothes Katsuya had found 'the tree', yes in this shop was a big plastic tree, and this tree was very special, if you pressed the button it would sing to you, a bear also stood near the tree and did the same thing.

(AN: theres a shop like that near me, and that tree is scary, (shudder) the bear is cute though)

Katsuya pressed the button and squealed with delight as the tree and bear started to sing in perfect harmony. He began to dance to the tune and tried to sing along. Many people near by stopped what they were doing to watch the cute display. A few children even ran over and began to dance with Katsuya, giggling childishly.

Seto meanwhile was wading through the many choices of pants, T-shirt, jackets and shoes and whatever else the shop sold. After accumulating a large pile of clothes he went in search of Katsuya.

"Katsuya, Katsuya where are you!" he shouted. He made two laps of the shop before he found the blond, dancing in front of the stupid, plastic, singing tree.

"There you are," he said. Katsuya looked at him and grinned.

"SETO!" he shouted joyfully and threw himself at Seto's legs, which was the highest he could reach. Seto only just managed to keep his grip on the pile of clothes and his balance.

"Katsuya calm down, you need to try these on, come one." he said as he walked towards the changing rooms and tried to ignore the adoring looks of the women and their muttered, "How sweet!"

It took nearly an hour for Katsuya to try on all the clothes Seto had picked for him. Seto's guess had been accurate and all the clothes fitted Katsuya perfectly. When the blond boy had decided which clothes he wanted Seto took the selection to the cash register. Katsuya stood near him, holding onto the hem of his coat.

The sales clerk began to run each item through the register and she smiled at Katsuya.

"What a cute son you have," she smiled and Seto and Katsuya. Seto just stared at her as if she'd had a brain transplant and Katsuya began to giggle.

"Do I LOOK old enough to be his father!" Seto shouted indignantly, the woman cowered away from Seto's wrath.

"Well teenage pregnancies are on the rise you know," she muttered. The vein in Seto's head began to tick, he quickly stormed out of the shop after paying for his purchases, a still giggling Katsuya followed him.

"It's not that funny you know," he muttered at the blond. Katsuya just smiled.

"Sure it id, you look nothin like my daddy," he giggled again, "your alot more grumpy." Seto just glared ahead of him at this remark. Right now Seto would give anything to have the normal Katsuya standing neck to him, even if they would be arguing.

Seto's mobile began to ring and he answered it rather snappily.

"What?"

"Nice to talk to you too onii-chan, did you get everything for Katsu-kun?"

"Yes," Seto said icily, he'd rather not be reminded of that place.

"Well im staying over Taka's house today, i'll be back later. Ja." and Mokuba hung up. Seto just glared at the phone.

(AN: Taka is mine, all mine, mwahahaha i made him up!)

"Seto, where are we goin now?" Katsuya asked.

"Home," Seto said snappily, he had worked that needed to be done.

ooooooooooooooooooo

In the limo Katsuya would not sit still, he pressed every button in his reached at least twice and Seto had to bite his tongue to keep himself from shouting at the boy. Seto was glad to finally be home.

"Katsuya, you have to stay in Mokuba's room ok, play whatever games you like, don't brake anything." and he left the boy in his little bothers room, hoping Katsuya would stay there, he really needed some peace and quiet.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Ok pointless fluff and not much of a story, but it was cute! Mwhahahaha. Chibi!Jou is so fun to writte, and Seto is just too sweet (pinches his cheeks.)


End file.
